


The Spot

by Deleted25



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Peter goes to Eric's apartment to secure a spot in Dauntless and will do anything for the spot.





	The Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy the story. Please comment down below if you have any suggestions, comments, concerns, etc.

Peter walked through the corridors until he found Eric’s door. He was nervous but tapped on the door three times and waited.

Eric opened the door with nothing but his black boxers on and an annoyed glare on his face.

“What do you want initiate?” Eric growled.

“I was wondering-” Peter started.

“Come inside first. I don’t need everyone seeing me in my boxers,” Eric said while opening the door more and moved aside so Peter could come inside.

“Right well I was wondering if there was some way to… guarantee a spot in Dauntless,” Peter said once he was inside Eric’s apartment. 

“What did you just ask initiate?” Eric asked, angry.

Peter coughed and repeated the question.

Eric laughed and said, “Why don’t you suck my dick initiate and then we’ll talk.”

Peter looked down at Eric’s boxers and back up to his eyes.

“Oh shit you’re serious?” Eric asked, eyebrows together.

“I mean if you want me to…” Peter said trailing off.

Eric swallowed and said, “I mean if you want-”

Peter dropped to his knees and pulled Eric’s boxers down revealing his long and girthy cock.

“Oh shit,” Peter mumbled before putting his lips to the head of the shaft. He started sucking, hollowing out his cheekbones, and went down.

He got half-way down before he started gagging on it. He tried to control his breathing through his nose and tried to take more in his mouth. He swallowed around Eric and got a moan out of him.

Eric’s cock started growing harder in Peter’s mouth and Peter found it more difficult to take more in his mouth but he was managing.

He placed his hand at the base of Eric’s cock and started to just suck on the head. Meanwhile Eric was quiet except for the occasional moan now and then.

Peter licked up and down the shaft and took all of Eric in his mouth fast, getting a loud moan from Eric.

Peter started going slower and Eric got a little impatient because he held Peter’s head still while he began fucking his face.

Eric began forcefully shoving his cock in and out of Peter’s mouth with fast violent thrusts making Peter groan as the head kept hitting the back of his throat. Drool began to drip from Peter’s mouth as Eric continued to fuck his face.

Finally Eric shoved Peter off his cock and told him to bend over the bed.

“Why?” Peter asked, wiping his mouth, out breath.

“I’m gonna fuck you initiate, Eric said with lust in his voice.

“Oh,” Peter said surprised. “Um I don’t know-”

“You want that spot don’t you?” Eric asked knowing he had the upper hand. “Besides that hard on in your pants says you’re enjoying this.”

 

Peter looked down at his erection, making his pants tight.

Peter swallowed and said, “Okay.”

Eric smiled cruelly.

“Bend over the bed,” Eric ordered, going to his nightstand to get something out of the drawer.

Eric pulled out a bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers while pulling Peter’s pants and underwear down with his other hand.

Eric pushed his finger in Peter’s hole slow, hearing Peter sigh for it.

“You liking this more than you let on initiate?” Eric laughed causing Peter to turn scarlet red.

Eric pushed a second finger and started to separate his fingers inside Peter to open him up. He started going faster. Peter moaned louder and louder and started to bed Eric to add another finger.

Eric smiled as he added a third digit. He separated his fingers in Peter, forcing him open. He curled his fingers and hit something that left Peter seeing stars.

“Oh do that again please,” Peter begged in a moan.

Eric curled his fingers and hit Peter’s sweet spot again, Peter’s moans getting louder.

“You’re ready,” Eric said pulling his finger out and leaving Peter whimpering and begging to be filled again.

Eric lubed himself up and lined his cock up against Peter’s hole.

He shoved himself in the now stretched hole and moaned as Peter’s warm and tight hole surrounded his cock.

Peter let out a small cry of pain and pleasure as Eric entered his hole. But he loved the feeling of being full again.

Eric started out slow, pushing in more with seconds in between, but Peter shouted at him to go faster.

“I’m in charge here initiate,” Eric growled but he shoved all of his cock in Peter with one swift motion that made Peter yelp from surprise.

Eric started thrusting harder and faster leaving Peter moaning and breathless.

Each thrust hit Peter’s sweet spot and left Peter moaning and begging for more.

Eric gripped Peter’s hips and started pounding Peter into the bed, making the headboard hit the wall over and over again.

Peter reached down to stroke his swollen and leaking cock but Eric smacked his hand away and said, “Not until I cum initiate.”

Peter let out an annoyed sound but bit his bottom lip as Eric thrusted inside him and hit his sweet spot.

Eric could feel the tingling in his gut telling him he was close and started to go even faster.

His movements began to stutter and he came deep within Peter’s hole.

Peter started to get dressed while Eric lit a cigarette and started to smoke it.

“Yeah I can make sure you get a spot in Dauntless,” Eric said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

Peter smiled and headed for the door.

“Hey initiate,” Eric called out to Peter.

Peter looked back at Eric.

“We should do this again sometime,” he said smiling. 

Peter smiled back and nodded before leaving Eric’s apartment to fulfill his other plans for the night. Edward wasn’t gonna know what hit him.


End file.
